


Home (outcuts)

by Writing_Puffin



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Parker Dies, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Medical Trauma, Secret Identity, Young Matt Murdock, Young Peter Parker, matt becomes daredevil in high school, medical talk, past abuse from Stick, peter will become spider-men later, talk about Stick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: Matt has been at Saint Agnes, for a little over a year now. He doesn't really mind it, the nuns are nice and as long as the other kids don't bug him everyone is okay. He even had some people looking at fostering him. He didn't know how to feel about this as he has heard some horror stories about kids with disables in the foster system.But there was this one couple Ben and May parker, they seem really nice and want to foster him. Even having a couple of meetings with him, talking about paperwork, what it would be like to live with them with his blindness, and they even took him out to eat a couple times, but they just stopped coming to see him. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop thinking he did something, to make it so they didn't want him.(AU were the Parkers adopted Matt when he was younger)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can see I wrote out another story instead of work on my All In The Genes fic. I will do that soon and I also had a promise to myself that I would start a new story while trying to wrot my first but I couldn't help it. I had too. 
> 
> The title of the of the fic and the first chapter is home from Phillip Phillip, hopefully i can find other songs to go with the other chapters to set the mood 
> 
> I think Matt is like 12 in his adn Peter is like 6 or 7 am still working out the ages 
> 
> Sorry about any grammar mistakes.

  
  
  
  


Matt has been at Saint Agnes, for a little over a year now. He doesn't really mind it, the nuns are nice and as long as the other kids don't bug him everyone is okay. He even had some people looking at fostering him. He didn't know how to feel about this as he has heard some horror stories about kids with disables in the foster system. He was worried that the environment might be too different and he would have to get used to it with his sense all over again, and he may just end back up here after a week or two.

But there was this one couple Ben and May parker, they seem really nice and want to foster him. Even having a couple of meetings with him, talking about paperwork, what it would be like to live with them with his blindness, and they even took him out to eat a couple times, but they just stopped coming to see him. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop thinking he did something, to make it so they didn't want him.

* * *

But just then while he was sitting outside under one of the trees by the orphanage, sister April came up to him.

“Matt, do you remember the Parkers?” She asked him after a minute.

Of course, he remembered the last time he saw them was close to a month ago he stopped moving his hand along the book he was reading and looked up a bit to show he was listening.

“Yes.” Was all he told her.

“They are here, and they want to talk to you. Is that okay?” she then said back to him.

This surprised him a bit and caught his attention. “Yes it's okay. Do I need to go to them.” He asked

“No, it's fine I will go get them. They can come out here as it's nice today.” And with that she left.

He waited feeling a bit nervous about what they were going to say. Then Ben walked up to him, and sat down in the glass next to him. He liked Ben of course he did but he got an uneasy feeling in his gut since it was only one of them, who came to talk.

“Hey, kiddo.” Ben said right as he was sitting down.

“Hey.” Matt said in a smell voice he didn't mean to use.

“What are you reading.” Ben asked him to try to stall for a bit until he said what he came here to talk about. Matt could play along.

“It's the history of Superman.” Matt joked.

“What are you really reading.” Ben said it had a bit of laugh in it, as this was a game they usually play.

“It's the most impotent supreme court case in history. Spoiler alert it was Marbury vs Madison” He said in a playful voice now.

“What was that case again, tell me.” Ben said back, still joking. They both know that he knows. Ben may not need to know all the supreme court cases to be a cop but May told him ones. When Ben first learned Matt wanted to be a lawyer when he grew up Ben did some research on some of that stuff so he would have more stuff to talk to Matt about.

“You know it.” Matt is still playing along.

“I want to make sure you know what you’re talking about. We wouldn't want you listing the wrong count case now would we” Ben said, throwing his head back a bit laughing a bit.

“It was the count case that gave the courts the power to strike down laws, statutes, and some government actions that violate the constitution. All very important” Matt reciting like if he was reading it right of the book in his hands

“Ha, I know it. That is right up your ally” Ben laugh a bit louder now, matt having a soft smile on his face from it.

There was silence for a little, Ben was sitting there and Matt wanting to play with his hands. Then Ben spoke up.

“I wanted to say, I know May and I haven’t come and visit you in a while.” He spoke slowly like is he said it any faster he would scare Matt off.

Matt waits for it, for him to say they change their minds about him.

“It just, well, my brother and his family were in a car accident about a month ago

Okay that wasn't what he thought he was going to say. But Matt remembers the last time they visited him as they were leaving. Matt listened in as when people walked away that was usually when people speak their minds. But before Matt could hear what they were going to say, Ben got a phone call with the person on the other end sounding worries. He stopped listening after that as he didn't want to intrude if it was a private thing.

“Him and his wife didn't make it.” Ben added sadly.

“Oh.” Was all Matt said, lowering his head a bit?

“But their son did, and now May and I are looking after him,” Ben then said after a moment.

Matt lowing his head a bit more, this was it they are going to say they don't need him any more.

“Matt, what's wrong?” Ben asked, actually sounding worried for him.

Matt turned his head away from Ben, now he felt bad about feeling upset. He thinks his eye may be starting to water a bit.

“Matty?” Ben said softly to him he knows something is wrong now.

Matt takes a deep breath thinking well he didn't want him anymore it wouldn't matter if he tells him or not. “You don't want to foster me anymore, as now you have to take care of this other kid.” He said a bit quiet, still not turning to Ben.

“Matty. What? No, that wasn't what I was going to say” Ben said, moving a bit so that he could rub Matt`s back to try and comfort him.

His head shot up, to Ben,

“Me and May still want you as a part of our family. We come today to see if you want to come get lunch with us. To see if you and Peter get along. We know it would be a bit different with him. That is why we wanted you two to meet first. Too see if you still want to give it a chance. This all still comes down to your choice if you want it.” Ben said soft and slow so Matt could get everything that he was saying.

“I would like that.” Matt smiled, setting his book down so he could take his sunglasses off to wap his eyes a bit.

“Good, come on then you can come and meet Peter.” He stood up and offered his hand. “12 a clock.”

Matt garbed his book in one hand and then with the other he grabbed Ben's hand. And they walk to where May and Peter were.

May was seeming trying to explain to Peter what was going on but it seemed like he wasn't understanding what was happening or just wasn't listening.

Him and Ben walk up to them, May looked up and smile she seems happy that Matt was going to give this a try.

“Peter this is Matt, the boy we were talking about. We are all going to go have lunch with him now.” May said calmly to Peter.

Peter seems little bur Matt was still working on trying to guess that with his power, he looked to matt

“Why do you have sunglasses on?” Peter said not realizing what he was saying.

“It makes me look cool.” Matt said lightly, trying to act funny for the kid.

“Okay.” He said back just like that and he grabbed Ben's hand.

“I guess we are ready to go then.” Ben commented they started to walk out of the building to the dinner a little way away.

“Yep.” Peter said cheerfully.

They started to walk out Ben taking the lead peter close. May fall back a bit so she could walk with Matt

“Am glad that you are giving this a chance.” She told him

Matt smiled. “Me too.”

When they got to the dinner Peter was talking all the way, Matt slid into a booth and then to his surprise. Peter slid in next to him with May and Ben on the other side

There was some more talking Peter talking about a really cool science thing he did at daycare. It wasn`t so much a big science experiment as it sounded like they were just making one of these forming snakes. Peter sounds like he loved it.

Then the waiter came over to give them some menus. Matt asked if they had one in braille. The waiter left and came back with one then he gave them a few minutes to look them over.

Matt read the menu, hands moving up along the top him just reading titles trying to think what he wanted. Ben was reading his as May was trying to ask Peter what he wanted But peter was watching Matt`s hands

“Your menu doesn`t have any words on it.” he said in amazement, eyes fixed on Matt`s menus.

“Yeah.” Matt said thinking Peter was being funny.

“How are you reading it? '' Peter asked him, while May realized she wouldn’t get anything out of Peter right now and watch them, Ben also looked up to watch.

“Am using my hands.” He told Peter who is still just watching him.

Matt reaches out his hand to Peter. Here I will show you, give me your hand.

Peter was buzzing; he was so excited and gave Matt his hand.

It was warm and a bit sweaty like every 6 years old`s hands. Matt tries not to think about how gross it feels. He moved his hand to cover the top of Peter`s small hand moving his pointer fingers so it was over Peter`s. He guilds it over to his menu.

“Feel this word here.” He said. Peter nodded.

Matt Smiled “It says pancakes.” He runs Peter`s figure over it a couple times slowly so peter could feel the bumps

“Ooo, that's so cool.” Peter said amazement in his voice.

Matt smiled even more, he could tell that May and Ben were smiling too with a little bit of salt in the air. They probably didn`t think this would be going so well.

Once they ordered which was hard trying to get what peter wanted to eat out of him. Matt started to talk to May about school. About how the paper he had to write the last time they talked went. Peter started to color on the kid’s menu. Matt thinks he might be playing one of the games with Ben. It sounds like tic-tac-toe.

“Matt do you want to play.” Peter said, cutting off what May was telling Matt.

Matt frozen, does Peter understand that he has no idea what was on the play mat. He has been practicing since stick left. Late at night and he was trying to see if he could sense the paper without having to pat around for it. He could hear Stick say feel the air around it feel if it hit the paper or the table.

“Peter am blind. I have zero light perception.” Matt said very hesitantly.

“You can still draw can`t you.” Peter seemed to not care what Matt just said. 

He turns to Peter. May and Ben let out small laughs watching the too inner act 

“Like your hands still work don't they.” Peter added as Matt was taking too long to answer. Peter finally looked up from his drawing.

“Uhm mm, yes?” Matt finally said

“We can get another play mat if you want it”

He was going to open his mouth, but Peter cut in to say “yes yes get matt a mat.” Then he laughs a bit at his words.

Ben didn't wait for Matt to answer; he just waved down a waiter to get another mat, and then handed it to Matt once he got it. Before he could think what was happening.

“So, what do you want me to do?” Matt said trying to sound ready for what was going to happen.

Peter flipped the mat over to the back, Matt guess this side was blank. Smart Matt thought as he ran his hand over to feel if it really didn't have any ink on this side. To the others it just looked like he was trying to make sure the mat was in front of him.

He felt something poke his hand, he wasn't really paying attention as he closes his senses off a bit. When Stick teached him how to just close everything out, he cut himself off for days as it was the first time he didn't feel anything at once in years. Stick had to beat it out of him and made Matt use his powers. But stick wasn't here go he closed everything out sometimes.

If was Peter who was poking his hand, he was doing it with a crayon, it smelled of wax and he grabbed in on instinct. he could feel the paper and the different type of wax they hold the paper on

“What do you want me to draw?” He asked Peter hopefully.

“A spider.” He somewhat yelled to Matt.

May and Ben laughed again with Ben commenting that Richard; Peter`s dad, said he likes spiders for some odd reason.

At least That easily, Matt thought. He could do that. They all watch him do a small spider in the corner of the play mat.

“No, you doing it wrong.” Peter said. Matt thinks Peter is now pointing at his little spider.

“What, it’s a spider isn`t it” He tries to look at May and Ben to make sure as he couldn't see it.

“It's a spider, Pete you have to give him some points” Ben said to Peter

“You have to draw it bigger.” Peter said moving is hand in an outward movement so show what bigger means.

May let out a small laugh. They are enjoying this.

Then Peter garbed Matt`s hand this time his small on over his slightly bigger one. Peter moved his hand to make a giant spider on the paper that made them all laugh at Peter. Matt could feel his hand move it a kind of spiraly circle then his hand was moving in long lines to form the legs and some more small circles, maybe eyes or Peter was making it a poke dot spider. 

This went on while they waited for their food and sometime after. Matt trying his best to draw thing from his memory, then Peter taking over he know they are all running together. It was hard to draw as it was like once you start, it starts to disappear so you lose track of it. To him it was blank so he couldn't see the drawing. Matt at some point put his hand over the paper mat to the others it looked like he was trying to hold it still but he was trying to feel the lines of wax before Peter cover the whole paper in wax. He knows Peter was having a good time switching the different color crayon too. Matt has his head thrown down in laughter most of the time as Peter does his thing.

When they were done Ben told Matt he should sign it.

Matt held his hand that held the crayon out to Peter.

“Help me.” He told Peter

Peter did, let out a happy sound. Matt knows he's been smiling the whole time. He started to do Matt`s name in the bottom left corner big and mass as always.

“And Peter.” He said as he felt Peter finish the t`s to his name. He made another joyful noise and grabbed a blue crayon to write Peter next to his name that was written in red.

When they felt ready, they walked Matt back to the orphanage. They said their goodbyes and as they turned and walked away from Matt. Peter broke away from May and ran back to Matt, and hugged him. Matt could hear one of the nuns that were there to sign him back in cooed at them. May was gaping in surprise, Matt was also frozen for a second, he didn't know what to do. But then he try to turn a bit to hug Peter back.

“They said you might be my brother; I want you to be my brother.” Peter said in a small voice to Matt.

Matt just patted the top of Peter`s head. He didn't know what to say he didn't want to break his heart if something were to happen.

May walked up to the two of them to try and get Peter so they could go home.

Peter just holds on a bit tighter to Matt. Matt didn't know a kid could get attached so quickly.

“Come on honey, we have to go. You will see Matt again, I promise.” May said, still trying to get Peter to let go of Matt.

“Will I see you again.” He asked Matt. not to thinking twice about May.

Matt laughed. “You will see me, but I won't see you.” He held up his cane hoping he would get the joke. He hugged Peter again just for good measure, Peter looked back up at him and smiled. Then he let go and went with May.

Matt walked back to his room signing back in with one of the nuns beforehand. One asks if he had a good time when he was being signed back in. He just started to get a goofy smile on his face saying he had a great time. He heard the nun who watched Peter run back and hug him tell the other nun as he wall back to his room she commenteds and said she thinks Matt found a family.

He walks back to his room trying to listen to the parkers fading voices as they walk to the subway to head back to Queens.

“What do you think, hon. You think they would get along.” May say in a joking tone.

“I bet they would do just fine.” Ben answered her.

Peter was in the middle of them walking on the sidewalk, Peter chanting his name like that would make Peter see Matt sooner.

He thinks he could be happy with the Packer fmaily.


	2. update

Hello sorry I know I don't like seeing just update when it is a new chapter too or one when a new chapter just come out. As you can see the chapter number went down too. That is because as I was thinking of the plot for this, I thought I had an idea, but it just keeps changing in my head. I also did chapter one before the other chapters even though it came after in the timeline. I just wasn't feeling I had the story the way I wanted it, I feel like I could add more to it. I also really like my plot idea and wanted to keep it and use some of the stuff I have already written if I could. So, I took most of it down so I can rework it.

Chapter one is still up as I do really like that one, it just I might change everyone's ages to go with the story so I don`t know if chapter one will fit in if I do that. So, one of my ideas is this place might end up being a place where I put story ideas, that I cannot fit into the main story line or random thing I thought of that goes with this idea. I will figure more of it out later.

It also might take some time to write as I want to do it after my finals if I can and I want to get things set in stone for the plot. I might find a better way to fit everything I have written back into my story. So who knows I might put the chapters back up. But I can't really think right now when I have finals coming up and I feel like I need to fix the story with what I did already. I just really wanted to start over so I can try and do this story some justice, I hope you all understand. And Thank you.


End file.
